


Мир Юри

by Hopair



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: — Что это, Юри?! Я тебя спрашиваю, что?! — орала мать, держа девочку за изрезанную руку.





	Мир Юри

— Что это, Юри?! Я тебя спрашиваю, что?! — орала мать, держа девочку за изрезанную руку. Малышка молчала, спрятав глаза за черной челкой, через которую медленно текли слезы. На полу разбросаны ее рисунки, которые так неудачно нашла мать. Талант или болезнь? Десятилетние дети так не рисуют. На одной из бумаг была девушка с длинными волосами, свисающими до пола, в полной крови ванной. Глаза были поблекшими, на запястье запеклась кровь, а кожа посинела. Не каждый взрослый смог бы изобразить такое. Талант, но дело не в нем.

Женщина отпустила девочку, вышла и резко хлопнула дверью. Юри беспомощно собирала мятые рисунки, желая никогда не создавать их. Поздно. Поздно, от себя не убежать.

Много мест и людей в белом повидала Юри с тех пор, со временем все успокоилось. Все мы взрослеем, все мы учимся притворяться и врать.

Скромная старшеклассница переступает порог кабинета. Далеко не убежать. Она садится на место и открывает книгу, игнорируя шум вокруг. Мгновенно стихает и исчезает класс, мрачный лес зовет в новый мир, под тихое пение флейты и аромат свечей. Не рисунки — слова, этот мир не умрет так просто.


End file.
